


Hongi

by HoneyJackal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: Who knew so much could be said with one small gesture...





	Hongi

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote on my phone before work, but I am getting a new computer so expect a lot more from me

The first time Roadhog had done this, he hadn't thought of how Jamison might react. It was such a visceral and genuine moment he just did it, and he was a man of action not words anyway. In hindsight maybe he should have explained more before they were locked in a fight.

Jamison had picked a heist location, a bank mostly run by omnic, and had everything planned out. The charges were planted and set off without a hitch, Mako grabbed as much jewelry as he could carry while Jamison wrecked the place.

 

"THAT'LL TEACH THOSE RUST BUCKETS! Eh Roadie?" He cackled as Roadhog just grunted a chuckle at him. "Horrible innit, mate, these poor blokes have to leave their money with the bots and who knows if they actually see it again...we'll put it to better use." He cackled again while Mako went back for more. He had been with Jamison for a year now, and he thought the smaller man's antics were annoying, but far more exciting than patrolling Junkertown all day and night. He paused when he thought he heard a siren then huffed at Jamison.

 

"Wot? Hearin things hoggie?" He spun on his peg and turned to listen before he gasped, "Coppers! Go!" He waved his hands and smirked, "I want em to chase us!!!" Mako growled and was only brushed off before he groaned and mounted the bike. As they sped off the red and blue lights came into view, sirens blaring. Jamison tuned in his side car to howl in laughter as bomb after bomb exploded beneath the cruisers, one car flew so high it flipped over. 

 

Now there were bullets whizzing past, and Mako put a massive hand on Jamison's head and pushed him into the cart, much to the other's obvious displeasure. suddenly the bike pitched forward and flung them both, a bullet had nicked the tire enough to cause it to shred with the speed and friction, Mako caught Jamison and slid across the ground. That was going to leave a scar- but as he struggled to recover Jamison hopped up and flung two mines, one on either side of the alley. 

 

"Hang in there big guy, my turn to watch your back!" He smirked and waited for the cars to get in just the right position before pressing the detonator and standing in the glory of his explosion with a wild grin on his face and the fire reflecting in his eyes...Mako wouldn't have called it beautiful then, but it was definitely impressive. The smaller turned and his expression changed. "You okay, mate? That was a nasty scrape, need to head home and clean it, I bet I got-" 

 

Mako didn't let him finish, he put his forehead to Jamison's and unclipped the gas filters so Jamison could feel his breath. 

 

"Uh...Roadhog?...Did ja hit her head?" 

 

"No...Thanks." He sat back and replaced the filters before slowly standing and moving to change the tire on his bike.

 

"Wanna tell me what that was? Lookin for a ratty smooch? Heheh-HYAK!"

 

Mako grabbed his arm and yanked him close, "That's not what that was." He snarled, letting go slowly, "....It's called Hongi-"

 

"Hon...gi?...Oi! I didn't know you were aboriginal!"

 

"Maori, I'm from New Zealand." He scoffed at him.

 

"Right." Jamison sat and now listened intently. Mako was quickly learning that the young man called Junkrat was hungry for two things: explosions and learning. He wanted to know everything he could remember (which wasn't much unless it concerned either of them or chemistry). Mako chuckled and shook his head.

 

"It's a show of trust and friendship...it means the breath of life, and you share that gesture with close friends and relatives-"

 

"You...so that means ya like lil old rat?" 

 

"....That means In was thanking you for keeping my soul here-"

 

"Awww you like me," Junkrat cackled, "Don't worry Hoggie I like you too!" While he cackled and squirmed Mako got to fixing his bike before silence fell over them. Jamison spoke again, "Well? Ya gonna teach me any more of your Maori words?" 

 

"....If you're quiet." 

* * *

 


End file.
